Three Hours
by allily506
Summary: UPDATED! Lily has already told Kyle that she can't risk her career to be with him. He follows her as she leaves and pleads with her to give him three hours on a date to show her that he can be the kind of person she wants him to be. Can he change her mi
1. Just Give Me Three Hours

Story Title: Three Hours

Author: Alli PG

Summary: Lily/Kyle Romance. Lily has already told Kyle that she cannot risk her career to be with him. He pleads with her to give him three hours to show her that he can be the kind of man she wants him to be. Will Lily agree? Or will she leave Kyle for her new position in New York?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters used in the story and I am not making any kind of profit off of them. They belong to CBS and the creators of Judging Amy.

Author's Notes: This picks up directly where the season finale left off. Kyle has just told Lily that he wants to be with her, but she told him that she cannot risk her career for love.

Please read and review.

**Just Give Me Three Hours **

Breaking the soft and gentle yet emotion filled embrace, Lily leaned her forehead lightly against the slight stubble on Kyle's chin and said quietly,

"I almost believe you can do it, but I can't risk my career on it. I took the offer at Sloan-Kettering."

She paused a brief moment to savor Kyle's warmth then turned and walked towards the doctor's lounge, wiping away the threatening tear that slid down her cheek. Pushing open the door, she silently thanked god that the room was empty.

Sniffling, Lily leaned against the cool steel of her locker, trying to regain her composure. She opened the combination and pulled out a tissue, checking her reflection in the small mirror hanging on the door.

"I look like crap," she muttered.

"I disagree," came the brief reply.

Startled, Lily hastily wiped her eyes with the Kleenex and turned around to face Kyle.

"I, uh, I didn't hear you come in," she stammered.

Crossing the room to his own locker, he pulled it open and started, "so…about New York."

"Kyle," she interrupted, "please don't make this harder than it already is."

"Okay," he replied gently.

"When you asked me who I woke up with the day after the ballet," Kyle started again, "and I told you that it was none of your business…"

"What you do outside of this hospital is up to you Kyle," Lily replied, showing little of the vulnerability she had had less than a moment ago.

"But you said, and I quote you, 'you know why it's none of my business, because we didn't kiss' but now that we have, isn't it your business?" Kyle asked.

"Kyle," Lily said impatiently, "no, I don't care about what you and Heather do at night. If you'll excuse me, I have to go home and pack."

"Aren't you even a little curious? Don't you want some kind of an explanation?" Kyle persisted as he followed her out of the lounge and towards the parking garage.

"Curious about what, Kyle, your sex life?" Lily exploded, "I don't think so."

"Curious as to why I slept with Heather when I told you that I've been after you this whole time?" Kyle shot back, his voice rising.

"Not particularly." Lily replied, opening the trunk of her car and dropping her bags roughly into it.

"Well, you may not be interested, but can I at least get a chance to explain myself?" Kyle asked.

"Fine!" Lily shouted, slamming the trunk shut, "why did you sleep with Heather?"

"Because I though you were too good for me. Too special for me. That you deserved someone better!" Kyle said loudly, maintain his eye contact with Lily. "I thought that I would be better off with Heather because I was an addict, and I was stupid and dumb."

"Why are you telling me this?" Lily asked coolly.

"I don't want the kind of life I had with Heather. I want to be challenged and I want to feel like I have to keep myself on the right path. I don't want to always feel stupid and dumb."

"Kyle," Lily said softly.

"I want you, Lily," Kyle continued. "I know that you've already heard this once from me, but I'm going to keep telling you until you believe me. I want you."

Lily didn't reply, but merely took a deep breath and sighed.

"If you give me three hours tonight, I'll show you that I can be the kind of person you want me to be. If you're still not convinced after tonight, I'll leave you alone and I won't bother you about New York." Kyle pleaded.

"I really have a lot to do, Kyle," Lily said, "I really don't have time for a date tonight."

"Please?"

Sighing, Lily quietly said, "seven o'clock?"


	2. Getting Ready

Story Title: Three Hours

Author: Alli PG

Summary: Lily/Kyle Romance. Lily has already told Kyle that she cannot risk her career to be with him. He pleads with her to give him three hours to show her that he can be the kind of man she wants him to be. Will Lily agree? Or will she leave Kyle for her new position in New York?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters used in the story and I am not making any kind of profit off of them. They belong to CBS and the creators of Judging Amy.

Author's Notes: This picks up directly where the season finale left off. Kyle has just told Lily that he wants to be with her, but she told him that she cannot risk her career for love.

Please read and review.

**Getting Ready **

"Ugh! I can't do this!" Lily shouted into the speakerphone as she pulled off yet another dress and threw it into the "NO" pile. "When I agreed to this date, I thought I'd just go and sit with him and then go home and pack. I can't do the whole hair and makeup and dress thing!"

"Lil, pull yourself together!" Beth commanded. "I thought you said it was, 'just Kyle!"

"You don't understand, Beth!" Lily complained, "it may be 'just Kyle' but I haven't been on a date in two years!"

"Well why did you agree to the date in the first place?" Beth laughed.

"He looked so sad," Lily said sheepishly.

"You're so in love" Beth said.

"WHAT?" Lily screamed, "I am not in love with Kyle McCarty!"

"Keep telling yourself that."

"You're no help at all!" Lily complained, "and to think that I called you for advice!"

"Wear the black dress we bought last week."

"I can't wear that! That's like an invitation into my pants!"

"Whatever you say, Lil!" Beth said as she hung up the phone.

It was a simple black dress; silk, off the shoulder, and snug fitting. The skirt was cut asymmetrically, showing off Lily's long legs, and the front was barely visibly accented with small black beads. After slipping the dress onto her slender frame, Lily twisted her hair into a French twist, applied blush and eye shadow, swept a lipstick brush over her lips, and sprayed on a fine misting of her favorite perfume. Stepping into her black sandals, she grabbed her small purse and walked into the living room just as the doorbell buzzed.

"Just one second!" she called as she checked her reflection one last time in the mirror. After making sure she didn't have any broccoli on her teeth, Lily twisted open the doorknob and gasped quietly as the sight that greeted her.

Kyle stood in the open doorway, dressed in a black suit and holding a bouquet of pink roses in one hand. His other hand was in his pocket, and he looked equally stunned to see Lily.

"Wow"

"You look lovely," he said as he handed her the flowers, "these are for you."

"You clean up pretty well yourself," she replied as she walked towards the kitchen, "I'm just going to put these in water, then we can leave, okay?"

"No problem"

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Dinner," he replied.

"I know that!" she said, rolling her eyes, "but where?"

"Surprise"

"I don't like surprises"

"I know" he smirked.

"You're impossible, you know that?" Lily asked, finally walking out from the kitchen.

"You're just easy to provoke," he replied as he opened the door for her and placed his hand on her small of her back as they walked out to his car.


	3. Dinner

Story Title: Three Hours

Author: Alli PG

Summary: Lily/Kyle Romance. Lily has already told Kyle that she cannot risk her career to be with him. He pleads with her to give him three hours to show her that he can be the kind of man she wants him to be. Will Lily agree? Or will she leave Kyle for her new position in New York?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters used in the story and I am not making any kind of profit off of them. They belong to CBS and the creators of Judging Amy.

Author's Notes: This picks up directly where the season finale left off. Kyle has just told Lily that he wants to be with her, but she told him that she cannot risk her career for love.

Please read and review.

**Dinner**

The soft lighting in the restaurant gently illuminated Lily's face and made her appear all the more beautiful to Kyle. Tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, she smiled shyly across the table.

"So you've got me captive here for the next three hours, what did you want to talk about?"

Kyle merely smiled and took a sip of his sparkling water.

"What?" Lily said, rolling her eyes.

"Nothing," he finally said, "can I just sit here and admire you?"

"Stop," said Lily, accompanied by another eye roll.

"So about New York" Kyle started.

"Kyle, I've really made up my mind. Can we please not?" Lily pleaded, "I know you want to prove yourself and prove your worth and all that but I just don't have it in me to argue anymore."

The mood noticeably shifted and Kyle heaved a heavy sigh.

"I wanted to show you that I can be worthy of you," Kyle resigned softly, "I want you to stay. I'm asking you to stay."

"Kyle," Lily said, "please?"

"Can we please just enjoy the tonight?" Lily asked.

Kyle attempted a smile.

"Sure,"

"And" he added with a smirk, "I'm agreeing because it's truly the one thing I've been looking forward to."

Lily chuckled.

"I certainly remember telling you that about the ballet,"

"And was it?" Kyle asked, "was it worth all the anticipation?"

"Of course," Lily replied dramatically.

The banter flowed easily during dinner and interspersed between bites of bruschetta and linguine, the pair teased each other about their high school personas and regaled each other with tales of horrific dates.

"So that was your first kiss," Kyle chuckled.

"Come on!" Lily insisted, "I was eleven!"

"I didn't say anything," Kyle insisted, "I am…an innocent listener!"

"Oh, okay. Like you don't have any horrific experiences up your sleeve!"

"None which involved pieces of peanut butter jelly sandwiches slobbered on my face" Kyle half exclaimed and half laughed, "didn't the guy know how to chew!"

"It was lunch period!" Lily laughingly defended half-heartedly.

When the check came, they both reached for it and held on to it.

"Come on, I insisted on taking you out tonight, let me pay," Kyle said, tugging gently on the check.

"Don't play the chivalry game," Lily insisted, "I'm the one leaving. My treat."

"Is this a date?" Kyle asked.

"What? What does it matter if this is a date?" Lily replied.

"Just answer me," Kyle insisted with his patented grin, "Is. This. A. Date."

"Do you think it's a date?" Lily retorted.

"I asked you first."

"Do you want it to be a date?" Lily asked.

"I am leaving it completely in your hands," Kyle said.

Lily was taken with surprise and Kyle seized the opportunity to grab the check out of her hand, slip his credit card into the slot, and hand it to the waiter.

"I…I don't know how I feel about…everything," Lily admitted.

"Well," Kyle said with a slight smile as he reached across the table for Lily's hand, "I for one want it to be a date so I know how to appropriately say good night."


End file.
